Eric Grimm III
Grimm III is a clone of Eric Grimm I and a freelance "lone wolf" mercenary. Biography When Grimm I began his quest to expand his army with the most talented freelance soldiers, one of his targets were men like himself, with skills that matched his own. To this end, he created six clones using a controversial new cloning method which genetically designed a clone to age to a certain point very rapidly, and then stop. Grimm's own instincts were copied into the clone, including his ability to use various kinds of weapons and speak various languages, but without any corresponding memories of events. To make sure none of these clones had an advantage over the original, he removed each clone's left eye. The first cloning attempt ended in disaster, with the mad and deformed Grimm II escaping the facility in a frenzy. The second attempt was more successful, creating Grimm III, an exact copy of Grimm in nearly every way. Grimm hoped to make this clone, which he and his subordinates began to refer to as "Three," a warlord in his army, perhaps even second in command. But it was not to be. Grimm III was far too perfect a copy of Grimm and ended up being just as treacherous and ambitious as his "father." After only a few months of working with the army, he decided to break out on his own. Three caused a disruption in one of Grimm's fortresses and stole a large amount of ammunition and other loot, then fled into hiding. At first Grimm III tried to build up his own mercenary army, but when Rick Radcliff learned of the clone's plan (leaked to him by Grimm I himself, though Rick was unaware of this), the Victorian military destroyed the operation in one swift stroke. Grimm III escaped the attack and faked his death, going underground. He now works as a "lone wolf" mercenary with a very high price tag. He bides his time, taking jobs where he can find them. Description Grimm III uses his appearance as Grimm I to his advantage at times, so he tries not to stray too far from it. His independent attitude is double that of his clone "father," and he hates working with others, preferring simply to blow them away with his shotgun. "Three" seems to have contempt for nearly all life but his own. He wears a specialized suit of armor in the vague shape of a metallic skeleton over a red nanofiber mesh suit, and he sports an augmented eye patch with a built-in camera and laser beam. He is often seen smoking a large cigar, perhaps just to show his contempt for various CONON laws that restrict and forbid such drugs. Three has no respect for authority and seemingly no morals, working only for the highest bidder who will allow him to complete his mission his own way. This way is usually the most direct, brutal, and ruthless way imaginable. He has no qualms about putting his own life in danger, and at times seems to invite death as if he desired it. Though he prefers to work alone, he sometimes associates with other mercenaries and operatives, including his frequent partner Lashnar and the mysterious assassin Spectra. Three carries multiple ammo belts on which he has a variety of ammunition, including durashot shells, firecrackers, slugs, flachettes, dragon’s breaths, whistlers, gas rounds, beanbags and minigrenades. Category:Grimm Clones Category:Males Category:Point of View Characters